Gifts and Curses
by gingerbreadcoffin
Summary: Victorian England: Bella attends a school for magically gifted girls as a healer and is asked by her classmate Alice to aid her ailing brother Edward. But will she even be allowed to save him? First fic, please be kind and review. I'll make you cookies!
1. Chapter 1

Bella sat nervously in Miss Willingham's office. The better part of her life had been spent in Miss Willingham's School For Girls, for gifted girls; girls who had extraordinary powers that no one would believe and were trained to do something most girls would never do, fight for the empire. It felt so odd to say goodbye to it, and she wasn't entirely sure why she was going to do so. "I have made my choice." She said in an unsteady voice.

Miss Willingham was obviously disappointed "Very well Miss Swan you are dismissed, go back your bags."

Alice Cullen wept at the door of Miss Willingham's office. The enchantment on it was too strong she could not see what was going to take place there. Her brother, her poor Edward what was to become of him? Everything depended on the charity of Bella Swan, one of the most gifted girls in the academy; Bella who had no reason to notice Alice who was an ordinary seer; Bella who was practically joined at the hip with the famous Jane Doyle. Alice heard the door open.

"Miss Cullen." Miss Willingham addressed her coldly "It seems that Bella has more heart than brain, she has agreed to help your family. I hope you understand that while she will be welcome back to the academy when she finishes you will not be. I cannot have girls leeching off others' gifts. This academy was founded to serve the empire not each other's whims." Alice nodded. As much as Miss Willingham's words stung her she would rather have her brother in one piece.

Bella shyly appeared at the doorway followed by Alice's father. Alice leapt up when she was Bella "Oh Bella!" She exclaimed "Thank you, thank you so much! You will never know how much this means to me, to my whole family! We will forever be in your debt."

Bella looked down, she was clearly embarrassed "I must pack and say goodbye to Jane, please excuse me." And with that she hurried away from being the center of attention.

"You agreed to go?" Jane said with disbelief. "What on earth would possess you to do that? Bella I thought you were a much cleverer girl than that. So her brother is ill, so are many soldiers in India but you aren't waltzing onto a boat anytime soon. What about your studies here Bella? What about us?"

Bella muffled a sob "I knew you would be cross with me Jane. I pray that you shall find it in your heart to forgive me. I know what I am doing seems terribly foolish but there is something within me that tells me I must go, that it is my destiny. It's funny, I thought my destiny would involve the Empire but I feel it in my bones dearest Jane, my destiny lays in the home of Alice Cullen."

"I am not angry at you Bella. I'm just very disappointed. I don't want you wasting your gift, and of course I am sad that you are leaving. But if you feel that you must I will not stand in your way, a true friend would never do that." Bella looked at Jane's face it rarely looked so soft; Jane with her wild black curls seemingly more fitted for a banshee than a beautiful young girl and huge brown eyes, Jane who would spit at the gypsy boys that always called after her; her dearest Jane who was seemingly afraid of nothing.

Bella embraced her "Oh Jane! I shall miss you terribly."

"And I you dear heart." Jane whispered. A wicked smile crossed her lips "Next time you run away pick someone with a stronger gift than Alice Cullen. It's a miracle she can predict the winning race horses.

"Oh Jane don't be so cruel!" Bella managed to say hiding her wish to giggle. Alice Cullen was frequently embarrassed by the other girls for the weakness of her gift but Bella liked her, she seemed sweet.

"Time to pack your bags Miss Swan." Jane said in her best Miss Willingham impersonation "Not a comb or stocking should be left behind."

The carriage ride felt like an eternity for Bella even though the Cullens did not live terribly far from the school. She felt as though Alice and Dr. Cullen expected her to say something moving but she didn't feel like saying anything. She was starting to feel lonesome already a part of her begging to go back. _No _she said to herself _not now at least. There is something there you are looking for. Be brave Bella. _

Mrs. Cullen met them at the door of their simple home. Dr. Cullen's family lived quite modestly she noted. Mrs. Cullen was incredibly beautiful and her smile was dazzling when she saw Bella. "You must be Miss Swan" she said with excitement.

"Indeed I am Mrs. Cullen." Bella said shrinking away at the site of her enthusiasm.

"You must call me Esme. The maid will take your things upstairs to the guest room and I'll show you Edward." Her voice trembled at his name. Bella had been described his sickness, she didn't know what it could be. He was both weak and aggressive, his body was cold, he could not sleep and he refused to eat or drink. She had little time to devote herself to texts that might explain his symptoms but she was confident in her abilities.

"Edward," Esme whispered at the door "We brought someone to see you, she can help you Edward."

His voice was smooth and rich "Let her in." Bella had to suppress her shock when she saw him tied to his bed by sturdy rope. The shock washed away and was replaced by awe. He was the single most beautiful thing she had ever seen in her life. She felt embarrassed staring at him but she could not look away.

Esme spoke "Edward this is Miss Swan."

"Bella." Bella corrected her meekly.

"Bella is a healer from Alice's school. Alice believes she can help you."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Bella."

"Thank you Mr. Cullen." Bella had to force out every word for she was stunned by him.

"Edward." He told her.

"Edward."

Bella moved closer to the bed. There was a chair already pulled up and she sat down in it watching him. He was no longer looking at her he was staring at the ceiling, his breath became ragged and sweat formed on his face and chest. His arms tensed and his hands turned to tight fists. More labored breaths, she was getting worried and then with out warning his body lunged towards her with his teeth bared. She jumped back and he strained against the ropes he was bound with. He struggled against them at first violently thrashing and then he collapsed. He was shaking and looking at her with a deep sense of shame "I, I am so sorry for frightening you Miss Swan, I mean Bella. Please excuse me. If you don't mind I'd like to be alone now, I know you have traveled to see me but I am in no state for company right now. If you come back in the morning I promise things shall be different." Bella nodded her eyes wide with terror and backed out of the room.

Downstairs in the drawing room Alice wouldn't look at her. She was fidgeting nervously with her eyes downcast "Bella I am so sorry. I saw that this would happen but I was afraid to tell you. Could you ever forgive me?"

Bella sat next to her and put her arm around her "There is nothing to forgive Alice. No harm befell me. He was perfectly restrained. Now has this happened before? Has he tried to attack?"

"Yes, yes he has." Alice told her "When Colonel Whitlock came to call upon me that was when it first started. Edward had not come home for two days and we were all very worried. Colonel Whitlock came to lift my spirits. We were all in the drawing room when we saw Edward finally appear. His shirt was torn and his eyes looked mad. I had never seen him look so pale. Mother greeted him but he did not reply. He just attacked my Jasper, I mean Colonel Whitlock. Mr. Whitlock is a trained military man and was able to defend himself and after that we knew it was something terrible had befallen him. We were all terrified, especially Edward. He said he needed to be restrained and he we could not think of a better idea than tying him to the bed. I'm very fortunate that Colonel Whitlock does not wish to abandon me after what happened."

Bella smiled a bit "Is Colonel Whitlock your suitor?"

Alice blushed "Indeed he is. Upon my completion of Miss Willingham's he was to marry me. He says now that I won't be returning there he wishes to marry me as soon as Edward is cured. He knows I will be far too distressed to be a proper bride if he still ill. Oh Bella I am so frightened! I see things sometimes. I know my gift isn't strong but I still see things. The day he left hunting I a saw a blur attack him. I was so frightened; I knew it wasn't man or beast. Nothing natural moves so quickly. I've only told Edward about this and he recalls being attacked but not much else."

"I will not give away your secret." Bella assured her. She looked at the grandfather clock. It was getting late "I should at least begin looking over the books Miss Willingham gave me. Perhaps they shall shed some light on things."


	2. Chapter 2

Bella stayed up half the night reading. No luck. She found out about all sorts of faerie curses and various treatments, she learned about demons from Japan but she had learned nothing that would help her. Still, there were some books she hadn't touched so she hadn't given up hope entirely. She crawled into bed and hoped the morning would yield better results. As she lay in bed she couldn't stop thinking about it. Why had he lunged at her? She certainly would have to ask him in the morning, perhaps it would shed some light on things.

She spent the next morning reviewing the books again to no avail. Frustrated she decided to take a little break and write to Jane. Jane would surely know what to do, she always the best and most passionate about her studies. She missed her best friend. They were always together even when school was dismissed they would take turns visit each other. Bella came to visit Jane at her family's eerie country mansion and Jane would see Bella in the Swan's fashionable townhouse in London.

She wondered if her mother knew she had left school; not that she would mind in particular. As long as Bella would marry at a suitable age she would happy, marry and marry well. Bella did not look forward to marrying well; always wrapped up in novels and poetry she knew she would like to marry for love. She bit her lip in frustration she thought surely that no one would ever fall in love with her. "Back to the books." She whispered to herself.

There was a knock on the door "Miss Swan." A man's voice said softly.

"Come in." Dr. Cullen entered her room.

"If you should care for it my son is ready to see you again."

It was a welcome break from musty old books Bella mused "I shall go in a moment, let me just mark where I've left off in my reading." Truth be told she was nervous about seeing Edward again. His beauty made him frightening to her for she was so painfully shy. She knew she had to see him again in order to help him and delaying would do no good. She told herself to be brave and finally shut her book.

He lay on the bed still as death with his eyes boring into the ceiling. Bella felt that this was somehow her fault though she did not know why. Cautiously she pulled the green armchair closer to the bed and sat down. "Bella," he began "I cannot begin to apologize for my dreadful behavior last night. I am truly fortunate to be graced by your presence and I must learn to behave in a manner more suitable for my position." His face showed so much pain.

"I assure it is quite alright." Bella told him "No harm has passed." She reached out and took his hand. He gasped. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said quickly pulling her hand away.

"No," Edward said breathlessly "No, there is no need to apologize. Forgive me if I have startled you, it's just that it was unexpected. Since I have been tied to this bed two weeks ago I have no received any contact of a physical nature. They are all terrified of me. It may be ungentlemanly to say so but your touch was most wondrous." She turned leaned over him and touched his face in an almost motherly fashion. She felt great sympathy for him. Her other hand slipped into his again where it was met by a firm grip. She felt his ragged breath on her palm as he turned his head and then most unexpectedly his lips brushed against it. Her eyes widened with surprise and when he saw her face he looked ashamed. "I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Forgive my boldness Miss Swan it shall not happen again."

She smiled softly, her smile that made his heart ache. "Do not fret, truth be told I am flattered." With that she moved her fingertips across his lips and in that moment Edward Cullen knew he was her slave for the rest of his existence. Her touch seared in him. It cut straight into a part of his heart no one had ever reached before. He thought bitterly of that first day, of her scent and what he wanted to do. He loathed himself for it. Edward wondered how he would ever confess his shame to her. He feared it would send her running for the hills and with that his life would end. There was that glimmer of hope though, that the angel before him would show mercy and stay. Isn't that what angels do?

"Could you explain why you behaved in such a peculiar manner though? I believe it would be most helpful in finding a cure for you."

"I will…just not today. I am too much entangled in bliss to speak of it. Stay Miss Swan and let me talk to you of other things."

"As you wish." She replied. "Perhaps you would care to tell me about yourself before all of this happened. I should very much enjoy some company after spending half a day surrounded by musty old books."

"I love to play music. Before I was tied to this bed I could spend hours in front of the piano. I even wrote songs too. It would be my greatest wish to one day play for you Miss Swan."

She blushed "I would be honored. I have tried to learn piano as young ladies ought to but I confess I lack the talent for it."

"But you more than make up for it in beauty and kindness."

She felt her cheeks burn and tears sting the corners of her eyes "Please don't say such things." She whispered trying to contain her sadness.

"Have I said something wrong?" Worry lined his face "I'm sorry for my boldness, I hope you may in time forgive me."

"No," she managed to choke out "You have said nothing wrong. I simply know I am not beautiful."

"Bella," his voice was soft "You are beyond beautiful. When you entered my room I thought the end for me had come and I was seeing an angel." His hand reached out for hers and his thumb softly stroked the back of her hand. Her breathing became steadier but she was still in disbelief. This Adonis creature found her, Bella Swan beautiful?

"I-I'm afraid I really ought to go now. I must get into town to have a letter delivered. Please excuse me."

After she left Edward exhaled a sigh of sadness. Did she know what he had thought? What he could possibly be? Was this angel revolted by him? He had never been a religious man but he prayed that in time she could return his affections. If he could sleep he wished to dream of her as his bride, but he could not. So instead a melody came to him, soft and sad. He would have to write it down one day a song called "For Bella."


End file.
